Campin' Ain't Easy
Campin' Ain't Easy is the 12th episode of season three of Brickleberry. It is also the penultimate episode of the series overall (without intention, since Comedy Central ended the show before Waco and Roger could make Season 4). Plot Synopsis Woody opens a summer camp in order to pull in profits, claiming the award for the best counselor will be a tribal shield, which is just a trash can lid. Steve, however, is not allowed by Woody to be a counselor because he killed off his own campers in a minefield incident many years ago and that Steve was the reason why the camp was foreclosed. Meanwhile, Woody tries to pull in the affections of the attractive 18-year old Tiffany and Steve secretly gets his own campers anyways. Woody announced that the summer camp comes in 4 skins: Fat camp, Handicap Camp, Rich Kid Camp and Inner-City Delinquent Camp. * Steve became the counselor of the handicapped kids (although he first didn't have any because he wasn't allowed to be a counselor due to his incident many years ago) * Ethel became the counselor of Rich Kid Camp (Tiffany was in her group, which might imply Tiffany is from a high income class). Tiffany later also became handicapped at the end of the episode, where Woody had such hard sex with her that her legs are paralyzed (permanently). However, Woody then realizes that Tiffany was actually his own biological daughter because Tiffany's mother was a woman Woody had sex with before. * Denzel became the counselor of the Inner-City Delinquent Camp (they were all young black boys who have criminal juvenile records) * Connie became the counselor of the Fat Camp Kids. She only fed them 1 grain of rice each for lunch, and one boy was so desperate he ate up a dead rat's head from a soup made by Bodean and Bobby Possumcods using moth balls, tomato sauce, dirt and Bodean's fingers. (It's doubtful there was any food to feed the campers anyways because Woody was too cheap to buy some) Trivia * Guest Star: Eric the Actor as Steve's handicapped camper on a wheelchair * This episode holds the record for most gross-out moments: ** A fat kid who got thrown into the "Fat Camp" division, was only given 1 grain of rice by Connie to eat for lunch, so what does he do? EAT A DEAD RAT'S HEAD! ''' ** Kids start licking and tasting an albino black kid's skin because he smelled delicious from burning of sunlight. ** Most of Steve's kids are disgusting just to look at. ** Bobby uses BoDean's fingers for soup after BoDean accidentally cut his own fingers thanks to Steve. ** The brochure picture of Connie eating on the toilet. ** Woody contending about and then finally having sex with Tiffany, and how his extremely thick and long penis keeps getting boners. The real gross part is the fact that it is discovered that Tiffany is Woody's biological ''daughter''''', leaving Woody in despair after realizing the incest he committed. ** Woody at one point actually kisses his own penis. * The fat kid mistook Malloy's drawings as just hairy footballs, but they were vaginas. They're most likely bear vaginas given how much fur Malloy drew. * Woody brings back the Rex Rocket from The Comeback. * Malloy reprises his "Ain't I a stinker" line from My Way or the Highway. Pop Culture References * Bobby and Bodean parody ''Breaking Bad ''with their yellow suits and meth lab. Bodean is seen holding a box of meth that is blue, as Walt always makes his meth, "Blue Sky", bright blue to give it significantly strong purity. Their meth lab looks similar to the one that Gus provided for Walt in Season 3. * Woody is very much into Game of Thrones, since he mistook one of his own campers for a White Walker. * Dubstep-reminiscent music plays when Woody is disguised like an Emo kid. * Bobby calls a rat he cooks alive into a chilli "Rat Tattooey". * The albino kid's voice is a reference to Fat Albert. * Woody mentions he likes to "get coked up" at Kinkos. * Denzel's camp fire story of the burial ground that brings the dead back to life is very reminiscent of the MicMac burial ground from Stephen King's Pet Sematary, which turns corpses into flesh-eating cannibals. You know what else ain't easy for Brickleberry? Getting renewed for Season 4, goddamn it! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Woody